warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
RiverClan
RiverClan is one of the four Clans that live in the Forest and consider StarClan to be their warrior ancestors. RiverClan cats live on the reedy, pebbly plain near a river with a few trees. RiverClan cats are known for their skill at fishing and love for water. They also love beautiful things, and are known to collect rocks, shells, and feathers to decorate their dens. They eat mainly fish, but they can also eat water voles, shrews, and mice. They are contented, sleek, well-fed cats, with well-groomed fur. They are known to be clever and graceful, but are perceived outside their Clan as being stubborn and lazy. Sometimes other Clan cats call them "fish-faces". History In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :RiverClan is first introduced in ''Into the Wild. Their leader at the time was Crookedstar, a huge light-colored tabby tom with a twisted jaw. Their deputy was Oakheart, a reddish brown tom. :The long feud between RiverClan and ThunderClan over the ownership of Sunningrocks is also revealed in this book. :Crookedstar announces at a Gathering that he has granted Brokenstar hunting rights in the river, possibly because if he didn't, RiverClan would be chased out. Many of the Clan are angry because they were "not consulted" as a grizzly silver tom states. ''Fire and Ice :A RiverClan warrior, Whiteclaw, is killed after falling into the gorge during a battle between a RiverClan patrol and cats from ThunderClan and WindClan. The RiverClan deputy, Leopardfur, shows her anger and sadness over the young warrior's death. Some cats think this reasons for pain and suffering because Whiteclaw was her mate. :A ThunderClan cat, Graystripe, met Crookedstar's daughter, a RiverClan she-cat named Silverstream when she rescued him from the icy river. They begin to fall in love and try to meet each other in private. Forest of Secrets :After ThunderClan helps out WindClan battle RiverClan, Tigerclaw tells Fireheart that he saw Fireheart let the RiverClan warrior, Silverstream escape. Graystripe and Fireheart go across the RiverClan border to meet up with Silverstream, Mistyfoot, and Graypool. After Silverstream has her kits who are half-Clan, RiverClan and ThunderClan almost fight so they can keep the kits. Silverstream's kits were Featherkit and Stormkit, later Feathertail and Stormfur. Graystripe, Fireheart's best friend, was their father. Silverstream died bearing her kits which caused Cinderpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, to blame herself for many many moons. A patrol of RiverClan cats comes to help ThunderClan when Tigerclaw (later Tigerstar) tries to kill Bluestar. RiverClan came to demand for the kits and eventually it almost led to fighting before Graystripe said that the kits should go to RiverClan. Graystripe decides to go along with them, but doesn't tell anyone in ThunderClan until the very last moment. Rising Storm :When a fire destroys the ThunderClan camp, RiverClan shelters them. A Dangerous Path :When RiverClan tries to retake Sunningrocks, Graystripe, (formerly of ThunderClan) betrays RiverClan by helping his best friend, Fireheart, a ThunderClan cat, beat Leopardstar. Bluestar allows him to come back into the Clan at many cats' disapproval. When Tigerstar's dog pack pulls Bluestar into the gorge Mistyfoot and Stonefur pull her out of the river. The Darkest Hour :When Tigerstar begins to become more power hungry, he develops TigerClan, consisting of ShadowClan and RiverClan warriors. Leopardstar submits into the pressure and joins Tigerstar's TigerClan. Mistyfoot, Stonefur, Stormpaw and Featherpaw are ordered to be killed by Tigerstar, due to being half ThunderClan along with RiverClan. Only Stonefur was killed at that time. In the end, the Clan breaks off and helps fight off BloodClan as one Clan with ShadowClan, WindClan, and ThunderClan. In the ''New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Stormfur and Feathertail set out as members of an expedition to find a solution to the problem of Twolegs destroying the Clans territories. Moonrise :Feathertail is killed during the battle to save the Tribe of Rushing Water from Sharptooth. Back in the Forest, the deputy, Mistyfoot, is captured by the Twolegs destroying the Forest. Hawkfrost takes her place. Dawn :Mistyfoot returns to RiverClan, much to the irritation of Hawkfrost, who had enjoyed being deputy. While passing through the mountains on the Great Journey, Stormfur leaves RiverClan, deciding to stay in the Tribe of Rushing Water with Brook. Starlight :Hawkfrost joins Mudclaw and gets involved in a rebellion against Onewhisker. Twilight :The Twolegs left a piece of Twoleg junk near the camp. Three kits: Minnowkit,Pebblekit, and an unnamed kit got out of camp, walked through the green liquid spilling out of it, and even drank some of it. Their mother Dawnflower licked them clean when they returned, and became ill from it, and the kits followed shortly after her. Other warriors and apprentices caught prey that had crawled through it, and soon, most of the camp was sick. Mothwing, with help from Leafpool, saved most of the cats, though a few died. Sunset :Brook and Stormfur left after Stormfur was banished from the Clan. Hawkfrost, a RiverClan cat, traps Firestar in a fox trap and tries to get Brambleclaw to finish him off,but instead he kills Hawkfrost and saves Firestar. In the ''Power of Three Series The Sight :Jaypaw has to go to RiverClan to borrow catmint from Mothwing and Willowpaw when ThunderClan catches greencough. ''Dark River :Twolegs kits playing near the river forced the cats from their normal camp, causing them to take refuge on the island. :Hollypaw, worrying about Willowpaw, trespassed on RiverClan's territory but was captured. She was held by RiverClan, who were fearing that she would reveal to ThunderClan the state RiverClan was in, until Squirrelflight visited and brought her home. It is reveled during Hollypaw's stay that River Clan was building a dam of rocks to widen the river, making it more difficult to for the Twoleg kits to pass. Outcast :RiverClan is the only Clan who didn't send a cat to help The Tribe of Rushing Water. Although Stormfur, who had been staying in ThunderClan, said that he will go for RiverClan. ''Eclipse :RiverClan helps WindClan fight ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Long Shadows :RiverClan doesn't make any formal apperances in Long Shadows. Sunrise :Leopardstar comes to ThunderClan territory with Blackstar and Onestar to tell Firestar to get rid of Sol. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Leopardstar declares at a Gathering that the other Clans are stealing the fish, and says that the lake belongs to RiverClan, resulting in the other Clans being outraged. :Later, when Rainstorm, a RiverClan warrior, thinks Ivypaw is trying to eat a dead fish when she sniffed it, he got stuck in the mud. ThunderClan lets him shelter in their camp, and he is taken back to his Clan later. Mistyfoot greets the patrol, but not in a friendly way. Fading Echoes :Dovepaw hears into the RiverClan camp and realizes that Leopardstar is dead. :Mistyfoot and Mothwing are shown going to the Moonpool. :Later, they come to ThunderClan saying Leopardstar had died and Mistystar is the new leader. At the Gathering, all the Clans mourn for the loss of Leopardstar and welcome the new leader, Mistystar. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Two RiverClan warriors, who happen to be Graystripe's kits, are said to have gotten their warrior names: Feathertail and Stormfur. Firestar and Sandstorm follow the river that runs through RiverClan territory on their way to rebuild SkyClan. Bluestar's Prophecy'' :Bluepaw meets Crookedpaw at a Gathering and becomes friends with him. But they fought for Sunningrocks alongside their own respective Clan. :Bluefur fell in the river and Oakheart fetched her out. Bluefur couldn't get Oakheart out of her mind. They later have a meeting at Fourtrees. They spend the night and then return back to their respective Clan. Bluefur later discovers that she is expecting kits. Bluefur meets Oakheart in secret and informs him. Oakheart tries to get Bluefur to understand that it will work out. Bluestar gave Oakheart her kits so Thistleclaw will not lead ThunderClan. Mosskit died along the way to RiverClan territory. Oakheart gives the kits to Graypool. Secrets of the Clans It is revealed that because the RiverClan cats are so well fed and glossy, when they sun themselves on rocks, sometimes Twolegs take them, mistaking them for kittypets. These incidents are kept secret. History of Ranks Leader Deputy Medicine Cat See also List of RiverClan Cats Category:Clans